


Не оглядывайся (это прощание)

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин ходит в церковь не молиться. Кода к серии 5x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не оглядывайся (это прощание)

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : fleshflutter  
>  **Оригинал** : [Don't look back (it's a funeral)](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/141811.html)  
>  **Бета переводчика** : Wayward

Дин ходит в церковь не молиться. Конечно, он опускает голову, как все остальные, поет псалмы вместе со всеми, мило общается со священником. Но не молится. Дин ходит в церковь, чтобы напомнить богу, что он не забыл. Время не излечило раны, и господу лучше быть осторожным, потому что Дин не забыл и не простил.

Кажется, с таким же успехом можно оставлять сообщения на голосовой почте, которую никто не проверяет. Богу наплевать. Ему было все равно тогда, все равно и сейчас. Возможно, он поручил Кастиэлю сидеть на другой стороне небесного свода и слушать, как Дин сыплет проклятьями и горько обещает отомстить. Иногда Дин бросает, обращаясь к Касу: _«Эй, ну как ты? Надеюсь, на небесах клево, так что оторвись сполна, потому что когда я туда доберусь, я разнесу вашу идиллию в пух и прах»._

В такие дни он чувствует умиротворение. Если он попадет на небеса, то сможет отомстить; если в ад — вернет Сэма. Он прижмется лицом к решеткам клетки Люцифера и будет смотреть на него, пока Сэм не взглянет на него в ответ. И тогда они будут сидеть и смотреть на то, что считается небом в этой темной яме, и Дин, возможно, даже не заметит, что снова в аду.

Его не удивляет то, что эта мысль появляется в голове в первый раз, когда он видит Сэма.

:::

Рука Дина не вмещается в ладонь Лизы, но она все равно крепко его держит, и Дин благодарен ей. Он знает, что у его руки неправильная форма, неправильный размер, она просто неправильная. Но Лиза не отпускает.

— Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать, — произносит она, — ты будешь настаивать на уроках карате, а не на футболе, но все друзья Бена в команде, а я все еще не знаю, как относиться к…

Сэм стоит на улице, привалившись к Импале. Он выпрямляется, увидев приближающегося Дина, губы кривятся в неловкой полуулыбке — одной из тех, когда хочется улыбнуться, но он не знает, можно ли.

— Ха, сюрприз! — говорит он. Сэм запыхался и волнуется, ужасно нервничает. Сэм такой, каким должен быть. Его голос дрожит, Дин знает, что так и должно быть, когда дыхание срывается в конце слова. 

Дин замирает и пристально смотрит на него.

Сэм тоже не сводит с него взгляда.

— Дин, милый? — зовет Лиза. Она прослеживает взгляд Дина, а затем поворачивается к нему. Она тоже улыбается, выжидательно, но немного растерянно. 

Дин заставляет себя оторваться от Сэма и посмотреть на Лизу.

— Карате это круто, — говорит он, — но если Бен хочет играть в футбол, то флаг ему в руки, правда?

— Правда, — неуверенно соглашается Лиза. Она вновь смотрит в сторону Импалы, а Дин нет.

:::

На следующий день Сэм показывается у Дина на работе. Солнце светит ему в спину, его тень прячется среди сломанных и разбитых машин, и руки Дина дрожат на двигателе «бьюика».

— Дин? — зовет Сэм.

Дин отходит от «бьюика», возвращается в офис, зовет клиента и говорит: «Простите, ваша машина сдохла, ее нельзя починить, я не могу вернуть ее к жизни, как насчет того, чтобы просто ее сжечь?»

Потом он глушит виски менеджера до тех пор, пока Сэм не исчезает.

:::

— Как дела, сынок? — спрашивает Бобби.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Дин, — у меня все хорошо. Нормально. Прекрасно. Да, у меня все хорошо.

У Дина нервно дергается коленка. Ему хочется, чтобы Бобби поспешил, выпил свое пиво и свалил. Но сказать прямо он не может.

Бен играет во дворе. И с недавних пор Дину от этого неуютно.

Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то из них был поблизости, когда Сэм появится в следующий раз.

Перед тем как Бобби уходит, Дин слышит, как он шепчется с Лизой на кухне. Нетрудно догадаться, что они говорят о нем. Они и о Сэме потолкуют. Нельзя говорить о Дине, не говоря о Сэме. Он бы рассказал им, каково это, быть сиамскими близнецами (это _сросшиеся_ близнецы, Дин!), он бы рассказал им, если б знал.

Он допивает пиво и зовет Бена в дом.

:::

Он знает, что на другом конце телефонного провода именно Сэм. Об этом сообщает определитель номера, но более того, Дин помнит, как Сэм молчит.

В его дыхании Дин слышит нерассказанные истории: о мотельных номерах, где они жили вместе, о засадах ночи напролет, во время которых ничего не происходило, и о том, как он приходил в ванную после того, как Сэм принимал душ, и касался пальцами запотевшего стекла.

Нужно бросить трубку. Нельзя сидеть так, в темноте, на краю кровати, где они спят вместе с Лизой; прижав телефон к уху и вслушиваясь в дыхание Сэма.

Сэм вздыхает и говорит:

— Ты именно этого хочешь? Дин, просто… скажи мне. Поговори со мной. Ты этого хочешь?

И только тогда Дин бросает трубку.

:::

— Может, поговорим? — спрашивает Лиза.

— О чем?

Лиза сидит за кухонным столом, ее темные глаза полны усталости.

— О Сэме, — говорит она, — думаю, время пришло.

Странно слышать, как кто-то произносит имя Сэма. Оно постоянно отдавалось глухим стуком в мыслях Дина, и услышать его сейчас произнесенным вслух — равносильно тому, что Люцифер вырвался из клетки. Пусть все происходит лишь в голове у Дина.

— Не о чем говорить, — отрезает Дин.

Дин понимает, что злится на нее и немного обижен. Она знала, принимая его, что у него проблемы. Ему казалось, они заключили сделку. Он держит свои проблемы подальше от их жизни и Бена, а она не задает вопросов.

— Слушай, я не знаю, что произошло между вами, но разве ты по крайней мере не в долгу перед Сэмом за…

Он не просто позволил Сэму умереть, он _оставил_ его умирать. Он позволил обоим своим братьям умереть, позволил им оказаться в аду. Он задолжал Сэму гораздо больше, он подвел его. Он позволил Сэму уйти.

— Нет, — отвечает Дин. Он не смеет закрыть глаза, потому что не вынесет, если увидит Сэма прямо сейчас. — Мы можем… мы можем не говорить о нем? Никогда?

Лиза смотрит на него, и Дин знает: впервые за все время она понимает, насколько он изломан.

:::

Врач сердится из-за уклончивых ответов Дина и его вялых попыток пофлиртовать, однако прописывает курс снотворного. Дин прячет пузырек от Лизы и говорит, что лекарство ему назначили от болей в колене.

Той ночью он вынимает все таблетки из пузырька и пересчитывает. Он убирает обратно все, кроме двух, которые ему нужны, чтобы дожить до следующего утра.

:::

Вернувшись домой с работы, он встречает в дверях Лизу: она как раз уходит. Лиза уворачивается от поцелуя в щеку, а потом, очевидно, чувствуя неловкость, подтаскивает его ближе к себе за воротник.

— Мы поговорим об этом, когда я вернусь, — шепчет она.

Уходя, она оглядывается. Сначала кажется, что в доме темно, но на кухне горит свет. Сэм сидит за столом. Он поднимает взгляд на Дина и не улыбается.

— Дин, — говорит он, — пожалуйста.

Дин разворачивается и выходит.

— Дин! — кричит Сэм ему вслед. — Дин, это нечестно!

«Правда?» — хочется спросить Дину, но он не может. Он знает, что должен молчать.

:::

Раньше Импала была оплотом безопасности, но сейчас все изменилось. У Дина такое ощущение, что он ездит в собственном гробу. Он уверен, где-то еще осталась земля со сталлского кладбища, потому что чувствует ее запах. Он мыл машину сотни раз, отдраил начисто, но запах могильной земли и Сэма никуда не исчезает.

Однажды он купит новую машину, припаркует Импалу где-нибудь на обочине и уйдет. Он купит новую машину, какую-нибудь современную, подходящую для семьи. А потом, если запах могильной земли и Сэма никуда не денется, Дин поймет, что все дело в нем.

Он ведет машину и не обращает внимания на звонки Лизы. Потом звонит Сэм, и Дин сам не понимает, как уже паркуется у мотеля.

— «Две королевы», — говорит он парню за стойкой и пытается не рассмеяться, потому что это личная шутка, которую Дин никогда не мог объяснить, хотя пытался с тех пор, как Сэм был тем долговязым занудой, которого Дин забрал из Стэнфорда.

Дин отправляется в номер и бросает куртку на ближайшую к двери кровать, заказывает пиццу и обещает щедрые чаевые, если ему заодно принесут маленькие пакетики с солью. У них наверняка были и более странные заказы

На то, чтобы открыть каждый пакетик и насыпать тонкую дорожку соли у всех окон и дверей, уходит много времени, но Дину все равно. Он как раз заканчивает с окном в ванной, как Сэм прекращает возиться с отмычкой и открывает дверь.

Они смотрят друг на друга, Сэм неловко, а Дин со сдержанным любопытством. Сэм перешагивает через соль, и Дин кивает. Переходим к плану Б.

— Я знаю, что должен оставить тебя в покое, — говорит Сэм, — но это слишком тяжело.

Дин не двигается, когда Сэм с несчастным видом подходит ближе.

— Почему ты не разговариваешь со мной? — спрашивает он. — Это я. Не он. Обещаю. Богом клянусь, это я. Просто, пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Я уйду, правда, только поговори со мной. Пожалуйста, поговори со мной.

Ответить — значит сдаться, однако у Дина не осталось другого выбора.

— Я думал, возможно, причина в незавершенных делах, что было бы чертовски несправедливо, ведь я сделал все, что ты сказал. Но ты перешагнул через соль, — объясняет Дин, — так что, похоже, я окончательно свихнулся.

— Что? — хмурится Сэм. 

— Однако я даже не представляю, как, черт возьми, должен выкопать твои кости, чтобы потом их сжечь. Полагаю, нужно вернуться в Сталл и начать копать, да? Выкопай большую дыру и залезай внутрь. Но понимаешь, если я свихнулся, то… то…

И что тогда? Тогда Дину придется всю жизнь ходить с призраком Сэма в своей голове. Нельзя же посолить и сжечь собственную голову, нельзя избавиться от собственных призраков. Это очень мило.

— Дин, нет! — говорит Сэм нежным и полным боли голосом. Дин не знает, как его подсознанию удалось провернуть такой фокус, ведь это несомненно Сэм, только он никогда не слышал у брата такого голоса.

— Я думал, ты избегаешь меня, — объясняет Сэм. — Я говорил с Лизой и Бобби, и они не знали, что с тобой творится. Они пытались поговорить с тобой, но ты их заткнул. Я думал, ты на меня злишься.

Сэм улыбается и делает шаг к Дину.

— Но ты же не злишься, правда? Ты просто…

Сэм нерешительно протягивает руку, будто именно он не верит, что Дин настоящий; он дотрагивается до брата так, будто ждет, что тот исчезнет. 

Его тяжелая рука опускается на плечо Дина, пальцы неуверенно ложатся на шею, потом зарываются в волосы на затылке и притягивают к себе. Дин касается лбом лба Сэма, чувствует кожей теплое дыхание и трепетание каждой мышцы на теле Сэма. Он может рассмотреть мельчайшие изменение цвета в глазах брата: зеленый, карий, голубой, — потому что Сэм не сводит с него взгляда.

— Я здесь, — говорит он. — Боже, Дин, я здесь. Позволь мне доказать тебе.

И потом Дин понимает, что окончательно свихнулся, потому что Сэм целует его.

**Конец**


End file.
